charabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzy Ann (( Aka: young fang or inu-kun))
Lizzy Ann is an 16 year old junior with one major secret; She is a shade. She has been a shade for about 6 months or so and already is a level 15. She became a shade with the intention of helping her inu-kun. Another thing; She is a half angel, and after saving Lizzy Sano's son, Ari(( he'll pop up sooner or later)), she gained the power of being a water sage. She also gained the power of a fire sage after her step-children's mother died due to a curse a woman named alex placed on her. Also, her mother was a light controller and her father was a dark controller, so as a result of the light/dark mix, she can control energy. In the human world, she has brown/blonde hair with hazel eyes, tends to always wear shorts or pants with a t-shirt, and is kinda dwarfed by all her friends. She's a tomboy 99% of the time, but around her love, Silver fang ( her Inu-kun), she allows her girl side to take over a bit. Lizzy is the hyper, happy-go-lucky type and loves all of her friends and will protect every single one of them. She doesn't accept people hurting her friends in any way, and she absolutely does NOT tollerate racism. She also hates it when her Inu-kun (( inu= dog, Kun= ending to show affection)) Says that shes "way out of his leage" Or says that she "can find someone better" than him: it killes her when she hears him say that. Despite her innocent look, she can be quite evil prank wise. She is skilled with throwing knifes and with a bow and arrow, and is slowly becoming skilled with swords. Lizzy can also move faster than the human eye can follow when she's either pist or protecting her inu-kun or step-children (Waaay long story behind that.. lets just say she was old enough to get married in the "fourth world" and not the "human world") or her recently born children, Azalea Sakura Fang, little Silver, Riku & Kairi ( she didnt exactly give birth to them but um.. evil hunter gender swapped her and silver fang), Misty, and Luna(they only exists in the 4th world, they haven't been born yet in the human world). Lizzy has also been turned into a vampire recently in order to make her inu-kun worry less. In the fourth world, Lizzy has light brown wolf ears and a light brown tail and wears a black cloak over a long-sleeved shirt (to hide her stilettos) and somewhat short shorts (with the stiletto holder things strapped to her upper legs) and fingerless gloves (which again, hold stilettos). She has the Japanese character for "love" on her hand, which binds her love to silver fangs and will glow at certain times, and she has grey wings. She currently has about 4 swords, and in order that she got them are: Mizune ( water), Hyottoko (light), Xien (illusions), and caz (pure ice). When she became a shade, her inu-kun assigned her an angel, Rai, and a demon, Luke, in order to lend her their power and watch over her. Rai is like lizzy, personality wise, and Luke is well.. Um.. Laid back would be a good phrase for him. In the past, when she got mad enough the dark genes in her would take over, but if the light side of her and the dark side of her would mix, it wound drain her energy completely and she wouldn't have any control over her power and would go kill/power hungry. To solve that problem,( since he's very powerful and the second shade ever made) her inu-kun, Silver Fang, split up both sides and now her dark side has a body of her own, and her dark side's name is Jane. If needed though, they can merge back together and turn into the power/kill hungry energy being. Likes Sweets, music, playing piano, writing, reading, drawing, spending time with friends, spending time with inu-kun, eating, sleeping, pranking, attempting to sing, computer time, playing around and having fun, her "scratching post" (looooooooooooooong story), being held or kissed by her inu-kun, listening to her inu-kuns heart, reading the poems her inu-kun writes her, slowly starting to like being complimented by her inu-kun, playing with any of her kids Dislikes spiders, racism, lightning storms, people sneaking up on her, anyone she knows or loves being hurt, inu-kun worrying about her, inu-kun saying that she can find someone better than him, people talking down on themselves, people in pain, "collectors" ( people who try and collect "rare" People for money and breeding) Relationships Married in fourth world to silver fang. In human world, there still boyfriend and girlfriend. (-coughfianceescough-) Job Shade, personal guard to princess Katie ( bloody rose is bye-bye ^ ^) Special Abilities Can move faster than the eyes can follow when needed Species Half angel, water/fire sage, part vampire, light controler, human Strengths long range attacks, ambushes, illusions Weaknesses Is able to feel others emotions and is easily influenced by them, and if theres too many mixed emotions it gives her a massive headache. Appearance Human world: 5'3, kinda pale, pixy cut brown/blonde hair, hazel eyes, black square glasses Fourth world: 5'3, waist length white hair, eye color depends on if her shade eyes are on or not. shade eyes= eyes are yellow, normal eyes= light brown, black cloak, black long-sleeve shirt, black somewhat short shorts, black sneakers,white wolf ears and tail.